Suspicions
by Castielific
Summary: Suite de Be the Change


SUSPICIONS

**Auteur : Sganzy**

**E-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous**

**Résumé : Suite de « Be the change ». Point de vu de Sara dans les épisodes de la saison 1.**

**Spoiler : 1x01, 1x02.**

**Note de l'auteur : Comme certaines personnes l'ont demandé, voilà une suite. Je vais tenter d'approfondir le personnage de Sara dans la saison 1, en expliquant donc son comportement, ses motivations, ect…dans sa relation avec Michael. Donc voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours utile !**

BONNE LECTURE !

La nuit qui suivit sa rencontre avec Michael, Sara ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Dés qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image du jeune homme s'imposait à elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose la perturbait.

Dés qu'il avait quitté son bureau, elle avait vérifié son dossier. Elle l'avait lu et relu des dizaines de fois et toujours, rien ne semblait coller. Il était allé à l'université, avait été premier de sa promotion, avait un poste remarquable…Pourquoi diable avait-il braqué une banque ?

C'était totalement absurde.

Cette nuit-là, elle envisagea toutes les possibilités.

Peut-être était-il réellement un junkie et ne parvenait plus à joindre les deux bouts ? Ou alors était-il un de ces hommes sans cesse à la recherche de défis ?

Elle avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, rien ne semblait coller à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré la vieille….Mais, justement, elle ne l'avait rencontré que la veille, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir l'imaginer comme quelqu'un de bien ? Etait-elle si en manque d'homme bien qu'elle en venait à justifier les actes de criminels ?

Criminel. Michael Scofield n'était rien de plus qu'un criminel comme un autre. Il avait commis un crime et était maintenant en prison. Voilà tout.

Malgré ses propres réprimandes, le lendemain matin les mêmes interrogations ne cessaient de la perturber. Quand Katie lui annonça que l'homme responsable de son insomnie l'attendait, Sara prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour soigner le patient en cours. Elle se sentait soudain aussi nerveuse qu'une adolescente à son premier rencart et elle haïssait ça.

Bon sang, elle était une adulte responsable et raisonnable, un médecin qui se devait d'aller dans cette pièce et de planter cette l'aiguille de le bras cet homme et pas une psy ou une assistante sociale ! Certes, elle voulait aider les gens, mais elle n'avait jamais prévu que ça la rendrait folle.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle se dirigea vers la pièce où il l'attendait. Sara se figea sur le pas de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il était assis sur la table d'examen, observant pensivement ses pieds qui se balançaient dans l'air. Elle remarqua qu'il se massait légèrement la main et fronça les sourcils. Passant à côté de son bureau, elle saisit les résultats d'examens préliminaires que lui avait fait Katie.

Au son de ses pas, Michael releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit légèrement. L'ignorant pour son propre bien, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à distance raisonnable de lui. Encore une fois, son sourire et son expression presque angelique suscita des tas de questions.

Vous êtes allé à Loyola.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, presque surprise d'avoir dit ça à haute voix. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ?

Il ne répondait pas à la question ce qui l'agaça légèrement.

J'aime à connaître mes patients, répondit-elle.

Elle croisa son regard et se sentit bêtement sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je suis allé à North Western et ai obtenu mon diplôme environ deux ans après vous.

Si ça se trouve, on s'est déjà croisé. Vous savez, un soir dans un bar.

Je m'en serais souvenu.

Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Là, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se taise. Patient Scofield détenu 940090. DETENU.

C'est un compliment ?

Oui.

Non.

Bien répondu, elle progressait. Et il était temps qu'elle mette fin à ce semblant de flirt parce que ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas une bonne idée. Elle se plongea dans le compte rendu des résultats, s'intimant de se concentrer sur son travail. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention et elle ne put retenir un léger grognement.

Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

Votre taux de glucose est de 50 milligramme par décilitre.

Et ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. En tant que diabétique depuis si longtemps, il devrait savoir ce que ça signifiait.

Vous êtes en hypoglycémie. Votre corps réagit à l'insuline comme si vous n'étiez pas diabétique.

Elle le scruta un instant.

Vous êtes sûr que c'est du diabète de type 1 que vous avez ?

Depuis que je suis né, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Vous ne ressentez aucun fourmillement,pas de sueurs froides ?

Le téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre et, allant décrocher, elle se rappela de ses mains crispées quand elle était arrivée. Elle parla distraitement à son interlocuteur quelques secondes avant de raccrocher.

Quand elle se retourna, Michael était debout devant la fenêtre à observer l'extérieur. Il semblait tendu, presque nerveux et elle remarqua qu'il frissonnait légèrement.

J'aimerais vous faire quelques tests à votre prochaine visite.

De profil, elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Je ne voudrais pas injecter de l'insuline à quelqu'un qui n'est pas diabétique, ajouta-t-elle, entre suspicion et justification .

Oui, c'est normal.

Son ton était presque murmure, distrait et elle eut soudain confirmation que quelque chose ne collait pas avec cet homme. Il paraissait encore plus nerveux, presque effrayé. Se rappelant de où ils étaient, elle se dit que ça devait plus avoir avec les hommes dans la cour qu'avec ces maudits tests.

Le saluant brièvement, elle sortit de la pièce, la tête pleine d'encore plus de questions et d'inquiétudes.

Et si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? Sa peur devait bien venir de quelque part et presque un an à travailler en milieu carcéral lui avait appris qu'un homme de son genre était la cible idéale de pas mal de pervers.

A cette pensée, son estomac se noua et elle eut soudain la nausée. Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour, trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle pour que l'on ne le ramène pas au milieu de ces monstres, mais déjà, elle entendait le gardien le faire sortir.

Soupirant, elle ferma un moment les yeux et s'intima de cesser de s'inquiéter. Après tout, pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-elle autant pour lui ? Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été à l'université qu'il valait mieux que les autres.

Elle se répéta cela encore et encore et fut pourtant certaine qu'une nouvelle nuit blanche était à prévoir.

Sa nuit ne fut pas blanche finalement.

Au contraire, elle dormit même bien…Très bien. Un souvenir de son rêve particulièrement vivace de la veille l'envahit et elle rougit. Elle jeta un œil à son calpin et remarqua que son prochain patient était l'homme qui avait de nouveau hanté sa nuit…D'une manière beaucoup plus agréable, il faut l'avouer.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, Sara était dans les toilettes en train de se recoiffer. Secouant la tête, elle s'intima de cesser d'être aussi puérile et se dit qu'il fallait définitivement qu'elle arrête de penser à Michael Scofield.

A peine pensa-t-elle cela qu'elle entendit sa voix à travers la cloison. Un nouveau flash de son rêve s'imisça alors. Cette voix était alors plus grave et pourtant plus douce alors que ses lèvres étaient posés sur sa nuque et que ses hanches….OK. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce genre de rêve était totalement inaproprié.

Relevant le menton, elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle où il l'attendait. L'embarassement de la jeune femme disparut presque instantanément quand elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la pièce depuis plus de deux minutes et qu'il n'avait toujours pas daigné la regarder ou la saluer. Evitant de penser à la raison pour laquelle son comportement l'agaçait et la blessait autant, elle se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. S'il cessait de tenter d'user de son charme avec elle alors peut-être cesserait-elle de le trouver si…charmant.

Elle saisit une de ses mains et bénit la loi qui la forçait à porter des gants. Ses mains à elle étaient si moites que ça en devenait presque gênant. Il se crispa légèrement quand l'aiguille piqua son doigt et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment un homme diabétique et recouvert de tatouage pouvait encore réagir au contact d'une aiguille.

Combien de temps ça va durer ?

_Tiens, il parle_, nota-t-elle sarcastiquement. Oui, être vexée pour si peu était puéril…Mais c'était humain non ? Elle avait passé la nuit à rêver intimement de cet homme alors dans sa tête, le fait qu'il se montre si détaché était totalement…._Oui, bon ok, arrête de penser et réponds à la question._

Auparavant c'était plutot long, mais les tests de glucose sont moderne aujourd'hui. Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes.

_Mais étant diabétique, vous devriez le savoir, _ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Elle enleva ses gants et introduit l'échantillon de sang dans l'appareil.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il semblait nerveux. Il ne cessait de se tordre les doigts et une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe droite. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il s'agitait et plus elle s'interrogeait.

Vous paraissez nerveux.

Ah bon ?

Vous transpirez.

Ça doit être à cause de l'aiguille, je m'y suis jamais habitué, dit-il en secouant la tête et évitant son regard.

Son comportement était définitivement suspect et soudain une idée s'imposa à elle telle une conviction : il n'était pas diabétique. Elle en était maintenant sûre, sinon, pourquoi serait-il autant angoissé par les résultats de ces tests ?

Entre votre tatouage et votre diabète, je trouve ça difficile à croire, remarqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il était différent. Il l'avait bien eu, elle lui avait presque fait confiance.

Rancunière, elle tenta de croiser son regard, mais il l'évita de nouveau, confirmant ce qu'elle croyait. Il eut au moins la décence de ne pas l'insulter d'avantage en lui répondant.

Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ? C'était un criminel comme un autre. Il mentait, manipulait et…mentait encore.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier détenu à tenter de se servir d'elle pour obtenir de la drogue mais…Pourquoi de l'insuline ? Il devait être vraiment tordu. Assez tordu pour braquer une banque alors que son compte en banque devait déjà atteindre des plafonds….

L'appareil sonna. Elle serra le poing un instant pour tenter de faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains et de faire disparaître ce sentiment latent de trahison. Finalement, elle attrapa la machine et ferma une seconde les yeux, sûre de ce qui y serait marqué.

Quand elle vit le petit cadran, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ne put que lâcher un « ah » surpris. Elle se gratta la gorge, ne comprenant plus rien.

Mauvaise nouvelle. 180 milligramme par décilitre, vous êtes définitivement diabétique, annonça-t-elle, troublée.

Elle vérifia de nouveau l'écran. Elle était pourtant sûre d'elle !

Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le sourire de l'homme et fut de nouveau grandement agacée. Il était soulagé. Ça se voyait. Lui-même semblait étonné du résultat. Il ne pouvait pas être diabétique ! Et pourtant la machine affirmait le contraire…Bon sang, ça y est, elle avait la migraine.

Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

Sa voix était enjouée et elle eut presque l'impression qu'il était fier de lui…se moquait d'elle.

De votre bras pour y planter une aiguille, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

C'était futil, il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était juste elle qui se montait la tête. Mais elle avait l'impression de s'être ridiculisée en doutant de lui ainsi.

Ok.

Il tendit le bras et elle lui fit son injection…Peut-être un peu trop violemment, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sitôt l'aiguille hors de son bras, il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.

A mercredi

Elle le regarda sortir de l'infirmerie, les sourcils froncés. Il lui mentait, elle en était certaine. Cet homme jouait la comédie. Ce n'était peut-être pas au sujet de son diabète, mais il cachait quelque chose, elle en était maintenant convaincue.

Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Katie passa près d'elle à ce moment et y alla de son petit commentaire.

Mignon !

Prisonnier, rappela Sara, autant pour elle que pour l'infirmière. Mais…Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.

Comment ça ?

Quand je lui ai donné le résultat de son test d'insuline, il a eu cette réaction comme s'il était…

Elle se tut un instant, ses propres mots n'avaient aucun sens. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens et pourtant il avait bel et bien était…

Soulagé.

Et une chose était sûre, elle comptait bien découvrir pourquoi.

TBC…


End file.
